


Operation Dimitri Defense Squad

by MsBluebell, Ruritto



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blue Lions All Need Therapy, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, Disaster Blue Lions, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Multiple Timelines, POV Outsider, Protective Blue Lions, Rufus Blaiddyd is Awful, Self-Defense, Seteth Is Going To Save The World By Himself, Time Travel Fix-It, someone save them, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsBluebell/pseuds/MsBluebell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: Madness.This is all madness. He can’t even begin to imagine what has gotten into his classmates. He’s gone on missions alone before, almost died before, but none of his childhood friends have ever been like this over a bandit attack.He can't even begin to imagine what's gotten into them.





	1. Chapter 1

Returning to the stone walls of the Garreg Mach was a much larger relief than Dimitri would be willing to admit out loud. He lets out a sigh, shoulders losing just a bit of their tenseness as he passed through the gates and back into the inner market just outside the monastery itself. Beside him, Claude lets out a satisfied grunt, possibly equally relieved to be safe again.

The mercenaries stopped as the gate closed with a loud clanking noise behind them, taking in the sight of the fortress. He doesn't blame them, it _ is _ an impressive sight. The only ones that seemed unimpressed were Jeralt the Blade Breaker and that mysterious, but skilled, child of his. Dimitri eyed them for a moment, grateful as he was for their presence he could help but feel the need to keep and eye on the two. He hasn't quite been able to stop studying them since the bandit attack, really, though it may simply be the lingering obscurity.

Sunlight warms his skin as he takes a step forward, "Thank goodness we made it back."

"I'll say." Claude reached up to scratch the back of his head, "The teacher better stick _ around _ for our next little lordly bonding trip."

"If the teacher ran, then they probably had nothing good to teach us in the first place." Edelgard reprimands, "It was a foolish idea to have us out there without our class in the first place."

Dimitri sighed, turning to face he fellow Lords. He was much too tired to fall into a debate, but perhaps venting his frustrations with their wayward instructor would help? "It certainly wasn't a responsible choice for them to run. I wonder if they made it back here or not."

"I'm sure they're half way to Almyra by now." Claude waved off, "And good riddance. We don't need someone who abandons their students teaching us. We could have died out there." 

"We almost did." Edelgard comments, voice laced with frustration.

"In any case, we made it back alive." Dimitri tries to comfort, though he's never been skilled at the art. "Come, let us go re-"

"Dimitri!"

He doesn't have time to finish his sentence to them. His only warning of what is to come are some started yelps and rapid footfalls. The next thing he knows, hands have descended on his shoulder harshly, slapping them loudly as he's suddenly jerked around. His vision whirls, blurred, and he doesn't have time to fix his sight before Felix's voice sounds in his ear, "Are you hurt?"

The blonde blinks, surprised. He keeps blinking until his vision evens out, and Felix's face is suddenly clear to him, twisted with anger. He looks pale, like all the blood has drained from him, and dark eyes stared intensely into his own as those pale hands dig harshly into his shoulder blades. The dark haired boy bites his lips, eyes flickering over all of Dimitri before meeting his face again, "Are you injured anyway? Is any part of you harmed. Don't you _ dare _ lie to be, boar."

"F-Felix?" Dimitri jerks back again, surprised. Though he's proud to boast Felix as a childhood friend, the other boy hadn't exactly been _ warm _ to him since...the incident. At times Dimitri would even dare say that, perhaps, his old friend hated him. Though he'd never admit such things out loud. "What has gotten into you?"

"Answer me." Felix hisses, his eyes flickering over the group around him, stopping to throw an especially poison look to Edelgard, "Are there _ any _ injuries? Are you healthy? Is there a wound?"

"No! No..." Dimitri shakes his head. Something warm blooms in his chest at the obvious worry, taking root in his heart and spreading throughout his chest. Could it be...?

"Your highness!"

"Dimitri!"

"Are you alright!?"

Suddenly rapid footfalls are surrounding him, and the rest of Dimitri's class is there. The warmth spreads through his chest as Ingrid rushes up and grabs both his cheeks in her hands, tilting his face side to side as she questions him with similar inquiries as Felix had given. Beside her, a pale Sylvain is watching with wide eyes, looking somewhat shell-shocked. Dimitri frowns at the sight of him, wanting to reach out to him and ask if _ he's _ the one that's okay, only to find his eyes landing on Dedue.

He's not sure how it's possible, but Dedue looks even worse. He's wide eyed, and his face must be bloodless for how pale it's gone. He's body has subtle shakes, like it will collapse in on itself at any moment. When Dimitri's eyes meet his Dedue lets out a long, shaky, breath. It's a painful sight, and Dimiri can't help the concern that laces his own voice, "Dedue?"

"Y...Your highness." Dedue is absolutely shaken. He reaches out, like he wants to touch the prince, but snatches his hand back before he can reach, "You're here."

"Ah, yes! Thanks to the efforts of our new mercenary friends." Dimitri smiles, wanting to calm his obviously distressed classmates. It's...sweet that they worried for him so, but unnecessary, "I am well. In truth, I'm more worried for you all. You're all quite pale. Perhaps you should all go rest."  
  
Dedue loses whatever strength to stand he had at those words, crashing to his knees and staring at Dimitri with wide, near reverent, eyes. Dimitri _ feels _ the distressed noise that escapes his lips at the sight, trying to reach for his normally indomitable friend, “Dedue! Are you alright? Are you unwell? You must take better care of yourself!”

Annette, who had been pale but quite until then, hands clasped in front of her like a silent prayer, broke out into tears at his words. Ashe, who Dimitri didn't know well but thought of as a genuine and good lad, followed her lead shortly after. The next thing Dimitri knew, Felix was being shoved aside as both of them threw their arms around him, pushing him back a bit as she tried to straighten himself from the surprising onslaught. 

"O-Oh!" Dimitri wrapped his arms around them to keep them from falling. His face goes red as he realizes he's being showered with such affection, especially by two people he only wishes he knew better, and _ especially _ in front of a now staring crowd. "It's alright. There's no need for tears. I am alright, not even a scratch. You shouldn't concern yourselves so."

His words only made them cry louder. Mercedes, who lingered a bit behind Dedue, a hand on his elbow, bowed her head in silent prayer. Felix, still pale beside him, moved to try and pry them away, but Dimitri shook his head.

"No need." Dimitri stated as he lifted the two a bit, just enough that their feet left the ground. "Let's get you both inside, yes? You both obviously need rest." 

And he needed to preserve all the Blue Lion's dignity, because Felix looked very close to fainting right here and now. As did Dedue, actually, Dimitri isn't even sure how his old friend is standing right now. He needs to get them all inside, and rested. He's not sure what he's done to earn this amount of distress from them, but it's his job as their House Leader and friend to fix it.

Felix, however, scolds, "Don't worry about them! Worry more about yourself for once, you stupid boar!"

"Felix!" Ingrid scolds, turning to glare at him, "Calm down!"

"He-" Felix hisses, shaking his head. Dimitri is mortified on his friend's behalf when tears begin to form through glared lashes, "I thought...and you..._ don't you dare die _."

"Felix." Dimitri begins softly, "Felix, I swear, I am well. I'm far more concerned for you right now."

"You could have died!" Felix hisses again, "You could have _ died _."

Sylvain seems to not be able to stand anymore, and falls to the ground. He just sits there, staring at his two childhood friends like he's seeing ghosts. Mercedes makes a noise, moving to help him back on his feet, but the staring doesn't stop. It’s like he’s been entranced, eyes not even willing to blink for fear that whatever he’s seeing will disappear. 

"_Sylvain_." Dimitri places down the sobbing Annette and Ashe, both of whom still cling to him a bit as he tries to pull away. He eventually frees himself, stepping toward the red haired boy. But he finds himself stopped by an iron grip on his elbow, and has to turn to once again meet the wet glare of his sword loving friend, "Felix, I'm right here. I'm fine, I didn't die."

Felix's eyes are even more teary as he tries to keep his glare.

Madness. This is all madness. He can’t even begin to imagine what has gotten into his classmates. He’s gone on missions alone before, almost died before, but none of his childhood friends have ever been like this over a bandit attack. Yes, they were worried, but this was no _ Duscur _.

And, what’s more, they’re doing this in _ public_. Dimitri can _ feel _ the eyes of the crowd on him. Edelgard’s hard gaze burns into his back, as well as the calculated one that he sometimes glimpses in Claude. He thinks he hears that knight...Alois?...he thinks it’s Alois, sniffing from somewhere. It’s...honestly a little humiliating to be so obviously dotted on in public with classmates that have so obviously lost all sense of composure and propriety. But despite his own embarrassment, he is very much more concerned for their reputations, and their dignity. 

However, despite himself, he can’t help the warmth blossoming in his heart from growing and spreading across his soul at the clear and irrefutable evidence that they care for him.

He’s...not used to that anymore.

For the first time in a long time, Dimitri dares to reach for Felix, using the new warmth and the confidence it brings to his advantage. He moves forward, soft and slow, cautious, like he's petting a wild animal that may attack him. He wraps his arms around the other boy slowly, one hand pulling the ebony head into his neck, the other rubbing small circles into his back. "Shhh, Felix, my friend. I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you." 

Felix buries his face further into Dimitri's neck. Abandoning all sense of propriety, the pale swordsman throws his arms around the prince, squeezing so tight that Dimitri doesn't think he could ever escape. Felix is shaking against him, like a frightened animal, and Dimitri is scared to let him go. So he keeps rubbing circles into the other's back, and hums low songs under his breath because that's what _ used _ to make him feel better.

Annette throws herself at Dimitri's back, arms circling him and Felix, burying her own face into the blond's shoulder blades. Ashe, once again, follows her lead. And then the next thing Dimitri knows he's in the center of a class wide embrace with every single one of his Blue Lions, with Ingrid taking his side and burying her face in his arm, and Sylvain throwing himself behind Felix, and Mercedes taking Dimitri's other arm in hers, and finally Dedue just wrapping them all within his large arms.

"What has gotten _ in _ to all of you?" Dimitri questions only halfheartedly, because this is...warm, and sweet, and the most he thinks he's been held since his moth...step-mother died. Still, people are staring, and he thinks that he can hear Sir Alois joining the crying from somewhere behind him, "I swear, I'm fine. You all are the ones that need rest."

"Shut up." Felix groans, "Just....just shut up."

So Dimitri does just that, letting the worries wash away as he moves to try and comfort his distressed classmates instead. He’ll worry about the what and the why later, right now they need him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all the Blue Lions are from a future Timeline except Dimitri (and Byleth). Fandom Mom is sorry in advance for the pain (and humor) this will bring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First half of the chapter written by Ruritto, second half written by MsBluebell.

When Felix opens his eyes, he is confused. Both because he is frankly surprised his eyes opened, and because despite the years he recognizes the ceiling above him. It’s been years and years since he last saw it, but perhaps the memory of what his room in Garreg Mach has stayed with him all this time because it’s one of the best parts of his life though he’d never admit it. Then again, how could it not be considering what his life is now. 

Still his confusion intensifies, there’s a distinct lack of pain from where his opponent had cut his side open, and even they were much too far from Garreg Mach for him to be here. Sitting up he glances around and confirms that he is in fact in his room, complete with all his books and equipment, the light outside shining in from his window with the curtains drawn back as they are. 

“Even the curtains…” he mutters, then looks down at himself, even the clothes are familiar, his usual light sleeping clothes during his time in Garreg Mach’s hotter weather. 

Before he even realizes he’s doing it, Felix is stumbling up, rushing to his door, _A dream, it’s a dream._ He thinks to himself. He remembers the pain of a sword slicing deep into him, bleeding on his men, begging to send his sword to the Margrave Gautier. A last dream before darkness where maybe can finally apologize to the prince in the room beside his. If perhaps in his last moments he can finally beg for forgiveness-

He throws open his door, and barges into the one next to it only to freeze. The man inside is not the blond prince he is looking for and his blood runs cold. Red hair, a shade Felix used to find himself longing for during nights in front of camp fire, longing for the cold of his home but knowing he won't go back.The man looks surprised at his sudden entrance.

_Oh, it's a nightmare, not a dream, _he thinks to himself. A last punishment for his lacking. For his inability to save-

The redhead had glanced around the empty room, emotions flashing too fast for Felix to follow, and then turns to him. Felix watched as Sylvain's face lost color, eyes filling with tears. Then Sylvain is rushing to him, pulling him into an embrace instead of cursing him for his abandonment. His body almost instinctively fights back and pushes away, but Sylvain is strong, and Felix finds his face pressed against the redhead’s neck, a hand at the back of his head buried in his hair keeping him in place as it’s partner grasped at his back.

"Fe…" the man sobs into his hair, "Oh Goddess, _Felix_, I'm sorry. So sorry..."

Felix is confused by the apology when he’s the one that failed but holds the older man. Sylvain whimpers at the action, holding him tighter and Felix feels something in his heart loosen, his about to open his mouth to ask Sylvain if he knows what's going on, <strike>if he forgives Felix for leaving </strike>when rushing steps make them both look up, Sylvain tightening his hold. 

It’s Mercedes and Annette however and Felix can’t help but raise an eyebrow at the way Mercedes gasps in surprise. 

“Felix? Sylvain? Do you two…?” Annette starts to question but stops, obviously not quite knowing what question to ask. 

He almost can’t believe his eyes as he watches them in their school uniform. His last memory of either is falling beside Dimitri, Mercedes trying to get to the prince to heal him but failing as she was cut down, while Annette lasted long enough to raze the battlefield in fury<strike> both fell doing what he should have been, defending Dimitri. More people he couldn’t save again. What use is his strength?</strike>

Felix tries to step away from Sylvain to no avail but never one to mince words he says, “I… I remember dying. What.. what exactly is going on?”

His words result in a gasp from Annette and Mercedes looking away, tears in her eyes. The most surprising reaction though is from Sylvain, the older male choking back a sob and arms dropping away from him to stumble away from Felix. 

When Felix turns to him Sylvain is paler and wide eyed. He worriedly tries to reach for him only for him to flinch away from Felix’s touch. 

A voice in his head, a constant companion since the war ended and Dimitri died, laughs, _Why would he accept your touch? When you keep failing? Failed to even keep your promise!_

The silence they’re left with is tense as Sylvain refuses to look at any of them, huddling into himself. Felix wants to demand what’s wrong but finds himself biting his tongue, knowing he doesn’t have the right to ask. 

“I...I think we should go meet the others, something’s going on,” Annette says quietly, eyes begging for them to follow. 

He nods tensely before turning to Sylvain, who despite not saying anything moves to follow the two women.

When they get to the Blue Lions’ classroom Mercedes makes sure to close and lock the door behind them. He shudders as he turns to each one, remembering what he was told of how each died. He almost wanted to lean against Sylvain, but the redhead has already moved away, following where Mercedes had taken a seat. 

He tries not to be wounded by the obvious acts to keep him at a distance he deserves it. Deserves this abandonment after his own and takes a seat farther from the two. Another glance at the room though makes him panic, “Dimitri? Where’s Dimitri?”

A cold fear washes through him as several of his classmates share a silent look of confusion, each looking to the other for the answer to his question. Finally, _ finally_, it's Dedue who steps forward, “I took the liberty of checking the date after waking.”  
  
The Duscan man lets his eyes roll over the group, lips turned into a serious frown, “I take it we are all in the same position, correct?”

“If you mean we all woke up in the past after dying…” Ashe speaks, face set in a strange look of exhausted determination. He also takes a moment to study each of his classmates, green eyes rolling over each and every one of them before finally meeting Dedue’s own eyes again, “...then, yes, that seems to be the case for all of us.”  
  
Felix felt a cold wave wash over him.  
  
So they all died, then? And woke up here?  
  
Amber eyes found themselves rolling over to the other side of the room, where Sylvain sat with a haunted look painting his features, head clutched between his hands and shoulders slumped over, elbows resting on his knees. Mercedes was rubbing circles in his back, her own gaze haunted as they landed on Dedue.  
  
“Then we are all in understanding.” Dedue nodded solemnly, “I checked the date with several students not in association with our class, and double checked calendars across the buildings and confirmed that today is the day his highness was accosted by bandits on his trip with Claude Von Reigan and… _ her_.”  
  
It was like the very air around them suddenly became ice, a thick wall of tension so unbreakable and unbearable the very breath in their lungs was sucked away and left them choking. Nothing was left but the cold and the fear as it slowly dawned on them what this all meant.

Dimitri was out there, alone, with _ her_.  
  
He was going to die again and they weren’t even _ there_.  
  
Felix was to react, turning on his heel and racing towards the door with a sudden fury in his heart, because he wasn’t going to let her destroy him again. He _ wasn’t _. No one would stop him. No one. Not again.

Annette makes a noise, jumping up from her seat and moving to black him, “Felix, wait!”  
  
“No!” He growls, trying to move past her, only for the stubborn girl to slide right back in front of him no matter which way he turned. He growled again, losing patience for her, “Move Annette!”  
  
“Calm down first!” Annette cried, “You can’t just go rushing out there without a plan!”  
  
“_Dimitri _ is out there with _ Edelgard_.” Felix spits the name like it’s poison on his lips. “And if _ we _ all remember what happened, then _ he _ probably remembers what happened. Do you _ want _ him to die again? Because he might not be able to stop himself!”  
  
“Dimitri isn’t a fool.” Ingrid speaks up, walking forward and placing her arm on his shoulder in an effort to calm him, “He’s learned from his mistakes, and knows better than to attack blindly again. He’s also already forgiven her once, bless his soft heart, so he may very well simply see this as an opportunity to stop her plan early.”  
  
“Are you mad?” He slaps her hand away, rounding on his childhood friend and almost-sister with a fury boiling through him he’d once thought reserved for Dimitri at his most intolerable, back when he thought the boar was the worst he’d ever face. He knows better now, and he knows that Ingrid isn’t normally a fool, so why she was being so intolerable now was beyond him, “Did you not _ see _ the way he was mowed down like a _ dog_? Because I did!”  
  
Once again, everyone froze, the air becoming as thick and heavy as it was before his blind fury had boiled it into something tolerable. Ingrid stared at him, hand still raised in the air, but unmoving, eyes wide and frozen as she just stared and stared.  
  
“What are you talking about?” Sylvain shoots up suddenly, knocking back his chair, letting it hit the floor with a loud clatter. He reaches out both hands, his face twisted into something ugly and red. He looks like a madman, eyes wild and reaching for Felix despite being well out of range, “You died before Dimitri! You _ couldn’t _ have seen that!”  
  
Mercedes looks pale beside him, eyes flickering over the room as she bites her plump lip. Something twists in Felix’s stomach as a look of realization dawns on her face. She gasps, suddenly, hands flying over her mouth as her shoulders shake.  
  
“That’s not right.” Ashe frowned, looking between the two of them. “...is it?”  
  
“No! It’s not!” Annette cries, grabbing Felix’s arm, “You know that’s not how it happened! How dare you! Dimitri's death was a tragic betrayal! He forgave her after everything she did and she stuck a dagger through his throat! He was too noble, but he wasn’t a _ dog_, how dare you try to sully that Felix! You weren’t even in the room!”  
  
“What are you _ talking _ about?” Sylvain grabs his hair, yanking, “That’s…_what_?”  
  
“I, myself, am confused.” Dedue shook his own head, “His Highness died in the March on Enbarr, but Felix was not there.”

“...that’s not right.” Came Mercedes’ horrified whisper. She was trembling, her whole body giving way to small tremors as the blood drained from her face, “Edelgard personally killed him herself, with her ax. I know because...I was there, I _ saw _ her do it. He...he called her El...and Felix...and Annette...everyone else was dead.”  
  
“Wait.” Ashe jerked, “But you died before me Mercedes! I saw you! And Felix was alive!”  
  
“I think…” Dedue states calmly, too calmly, “That there is something terribly wrong happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MsBluebell: Surprise! These kids need therapy!


End file.
